


【Beholder2相关】【艾玛+伊凡】《蓝色蝴蝶》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Beholder (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: “你说什么啊，小男孩，你要杀了你爸爸？” “对，没错。我已经展开行动了。杀他并不是表示要拿巴克·琼斯的左轮手枪‘砰！’的一下。不是这样的，是在心里杀了他。因为只要你停止喜欢一个人，他就会慢慢在你心里死去。”——《我亲爱的甜橙树》
Relationships: Evan Redgrave/Emma Hazer





	【Beholder2相关】【艾玛+伊凡】《蓝色蝴蝶》

**Author's Note:**

> 关于蓝色蝴蝶的故事。
> 
> 如标题所示是艾玛过量服药结局相关，有角色死亡要素。
> 
> 伊凡在故事表现里显得很屑，卖药给艾玛且身为人夫有婚外情出轨要素相当之不行。
> 
> 第一次搞这种类型的故事，大概很不行（……）请随便看看。
> 
> 被雷到很抱歉（……）
> 
> 总之比较雷请谨慎看，打我轻一点我知道烂又雷（……）
> 
> 角色行为角色看法不代表作者本人的行为和看法。
> 
> 角色行为角色看法不代表作者本人的行为和看法。
> 
> 角色行为角色看法不代表作者本人的行为和看法。

其实最开始的时候伊凡不以名称呼她，仍然是拘谨一些：海泽尔小姐。当他这么叫，艾玛·海泽尔会回过头看他，同她看其他人一样。她相貌的确出众，也正是因此才能登上时尚杂志的封面（自然是看过终端了！），是年轻而美丽，活生生的正行走着的美人塑像呀！卷翘的金发是雕刻家以精巧手法做出的，有着恰到好处的柔软弧度。但还是这么说，这种男性凝视之下的美人在另一侧则不具备惹人爱的乖巧，她具备的是蛛丝缠手一样的絮絮叨叨：工作，电视剧，未到来的好婚事。人们喜欢美丽的塑像，但是蛛网需即刻摆脱，于是另一工位上的马克·罗格朗把蛛网从手上洗下来，最后走回自己的小天地里，只是经常还有一些其他的表示……只是表示。艾玛·海泽尔时常在工作时间出去拨打电话，因而能在公用电话旁瞧见她。她纤细的手指搭着黑色的塑料电话听筒，像是白色的陶瓷完美地贴合在黑色的雕塑底座上——打住，联想到此即可停止，再也不能有更多。事实上，伊凡·雷德格雷夫早已有自己的家庭，而他时不时也会想念远在莱德的妻子与孩子。有时候他会有意注意报纸上是否记载有莱德的矿工发起暴乱的消息，若有，他就会在工作结束后立即回家，迅速拨出一个熟悉的号码。他大多数时候都能听到熟悉而甜蜜的问候，还有稚嫩的声音：“爸爸！”雷德格雷夫无比想念他的家人，他失去了母亲，然后是父亲，现在剩下的不多。伊凡·雷德格雷夫不能再失去他们了，因此让某种克制与使命感时时刻刻拴住自己，风筝的另一头被大头针固定在莱德，而他也等待着某一天能把他们一同接来D级公寓。距离乔治·海姆尼斯死去已有好几天，而他没有忘记关于J级公寓里霉菌的事情。身为一个父亲，对于脑膜炎的事情他记得很清楚，说不定这件事本身还要比海姆尼斯的死留给他的印象更深。无论他感激与否，他都不可否认他的父亲留给他了足够好的环境：在外读完大学，即便家人在矿山附近居住，也有合适的住所，而现在的他是直接住进了父亲留下的公寓里。但他仍然留有一种看似不合理的愤懑，就是父亲既然都能创造出如此之多的条件，竟然连母亲生前的住所都留不下来，现在里面住着的是陌生人。伊凡·雷德格雷夫自知这么一种愤懑是无理取闹，但是他很难抑制住这样的想法。

他想，自己也许该打个电话。但是办公地点的电话不可用于拨打私人电话，那会被匿名部以亲切的口吻回绝，并且在要求次数过多后大概要面临公开批评与处分（这是他的猜测）。伊凡·雷德格雷夫知晓天底下没有免费的午餐，包括他有机会进入真理大厦从一楼开始工作也是。有时他也会好奇在有着比地表上层数更多的地下还有什么，但是电梯无从向下，而他最后也只能去相应的楼层。他在公用电话前，起初是在排队，但不知何时开始就只剩他一人了。当他真的到公用电话前时，他甚至一瞬间不知道自己要做什么。他拿起听筒，听到熟悉的声音，却想起自己其实没有什么信息可以上报，也没有什么东西可以查询。他愣住了，而在这时，艾玛·海泽尔走过来，看着他，投下柔软平和的视线：“怎么了，伊凡，你想要打电话吗？”这么一句话让伊凡·雷德格雷夫一瞬间不知要如何接。没错，他是要打电话，但是是私人电话——这时，艾玛·海泽尔贴近了他，近乎是靠在他耳边很小声地说：“私人电话？那我教你一个方法。”他的视线向另一侧飘，注意到艾玛·海泽尔就在离他很近的地方。他看到那似外国瓷器一般由纤细线条精细雕刻过的面部，还有那双眼睛。他的视线很难从像蝶翼一般的上睫毛移开，也很难不去注意那下睫毛，她的眼睛无比明亮而有神，伊凡·雷德格雷夫只能想起在大学时读过的诗集。但其中的比喻也算不得那么精妙，无非是说那样的眼睛就像星星。这种话，谁都会说嘛！伊凡·雷德格雷夫又在这时像是被冷水劈头盖脸地浇了一顿，清醒了过来。他想起自己是想打电话给谁，于是迅速地别开视线。艾玛·海泽尔在得到他的默认后，就迅速蹲下身去对公有电话做点什么了，而没有注意到他的视线和发红的耳根。如果艾玛·海泽尔注意到了，指不定要嘲笑他，斥责他，甚至给他一耳光。不知廉耻！伊凡·雷德格雷夫心里这么想，而这种感觉在最近时常出现，他觉得自己不正常了。伊凡·雷德格雷夫像是为了去除这种仿佛被某种黏糊污物贴附后颈的感觉，很快地就按下了某个号码，小声地与远在莱德的妻子互通近况。妻子倒是对这同早晨打来的电话感到讶异，并对上面这个陌生的号码感到不解。他很庆幸这个时候自己已经彻底忘记了方才艾玛·海泽尔在他身边时带给他的奇妙感受，于是能很自然地同妻子诉说起对她与孩子的想念。但是嗅觉并未完全失灵，他还是嗅到了挥之不去的，热情领袖3号香水的味道。

不过这么一来，艾玛·海泽尔时不时会来公有电话这里打电话的原因就十分明了。她没有那么信息要上报，她只是会同她的朋友与家人通电话，或是打往交友俱乐部。艾玛·海泽尔是后来才告诉他自己是如何发现这样的小把戏的：起初只是她下意识地蹬腿，高跟鞋的鞋跟不慎弄歪了某几根线，而那天她又恰好想要再恶作剧式的打一次私人电话，并准备迎接来自匿名部的和蔼警告，结果她发现自己竟然顺利接通了。于是，靠着这样的小把戏，她省掉了绝大多数的电话费，然后把更多的钱花在了购买电视剧上——电视剧！艾玛·海泽尔在注意到伊凡·雷德格雷夫也是会看电视剧的时候，很快就对他打开了话匣子。有时候伊凡·雷德格雷夫也会对她总有那么那么多话要讲感到诧异，但是他倒也不觉得这种东西像是粘手的蜘蛛丝。从这样一个年轻女性身上，他看到了一些曾经的光景，曾经他和他的妻子也是这样的有很多话可以讲……现在？现在他们也会每天打电话，也会在要挂断时依依不舍而互相推脱，让对方先挂断电话。伊凡·雷德格雷夫记得有一天他们互相推脱，推脱到最后他的妻子竟然就在电话旁睡着了。他听着妻子趋近平稳的呼吸，知晓她应当是睡了，才挂断了电话。可是又有什么地方不一样，他觉得自己与妻子已经不像以前那样亲近了。伊凡·雷德格雷夫知道这绝不正常，甚至某一天他竟然看着站在街边的妓女，幻想着一种愉快的疲劳感将他包围，这种一点也不道德也不爱国的幻想把他驱赶到了领袖的雕像前，让他做出与其他人相同的敬礼，才让他心中的负罪感减少了。当然，只是这样就能减少的负罪感大约也不值一提吧，那天，伊凡·雷德格雷夫没去别的地方，没有去帮玛格达·罗科维奇找要找的东西，就直接回家，倒头就睡了。在梦里他看到了艾玛·海泽尔的背影，他甚至梦到对方穿着绝不可能在工作场所出现的露背晚礼服。当他清醒后用冷水洗脸时，才想起这样的东西他根本就没在赫尔默见过，他只在父亲留给他的那些外国书籍上瞧见。父亲，父亲，父亲——使命感刺痛了他，他起身，穿上工作服带上公文包。他再度被某种东西追赶，不是快乐不是悲伤也不是愤怒，一种古怪的焦虑追赶着他，像是一只的黑色猎犬，让他不得不继续往前跑。伊凡·雷德格雷夫怀抱着来自父亲的遗产，不只是那箱子，他甚至在怀疑父亲在远离他和母亲，在这大厦里独自工作时，是否也在应对着这种被复杂情绪包围的感觉。当然，他知道自己与父亲不可能一样，他的父亲到了最高处，然后掉下去了。他想，父亲啊，你又为什么要到那么高的地方去呢？可是又是没有那么高的地方，哪怕我讨厌你，这一切也不值得。你可比伊卡洛斯还要愚蠢啊，父亲，伊卡洛斯是知其不可而为之，你可是不知其不可而为之。

总之，去他妈的黑色猎犬、伊卡洛斯，还有美丽的白色雕像和露背晚礼服吧，不管伊凡·雷德格雷夫想或者不想，他都要想着如何到更高楼层工作。匿名部那边提供的竞争计划提供给了他新思路，而詹姆斯·康宁汉也给了他一个离晋升更近的好机会，这让他在打印表格而接待来访者时总在思考着其他的事情。他拒绝了马克·罗格朗最开始的恶作剧的提议，但这并不妨碍他和马克·罗格朗达成新的一致目标：他们都想赚钱。当然，伊凡·雷德格雷夫其实心里还打着别的算盘，便是他觉得这么一场关于在部内兜售违规药物的交易本身就有过河拆桥的可能，于是他要尽早做好打算。伊凡·雷德格雷夫觉得马克·罗格朗算不上聪明，但又很难料想他接下来要做什么，于是他先答应了下来，去找瑟琳娜碰碰运气：放馅饼的推车可太方便带东西进来了，若是为了以防万一，他们甚至可以把瓶子埋进馅饼里。馅饼里没有占卜纸条，只有药——你运气还真不错！不过这么一件事他是没告诉妻子的，他的妻子必然会阻止这么一个违法勾当。可是伊凡·雷德格雷夫需要晋升，也需要钱。有很多账单等着我付，靠着每天工作这么一点薪水自然是不够的，况且那部里的人也都是明知药有问题偏要吃的，怨不得我。伊凡·雷德格雷夫是这么想的，所以他的负罪感并不会阻止他，只是在某些时候隐隐冒出头来，再被他用力塞回去。最后他成功地把送药进部里的路铺平了：他弄坏了自动售卖机。尽管平日大都在那里买早午餐的马克·罗格朗对此相当不满，但是看在销路彻底通了的份上，他还是给了伊凡·雷德格雷夫一些回报。大概就是一块卷心菜馅饼吧，他故意买了馅饼摊上的最后一块卷心菜馅饼，这使得彼得·董大为沮丧，只能低垂着眉眼纠结着买下了几个咸味圆面包。这算得上回报吗？这不就是为你的恶作剧收拾烂摊子吗？你这家伙平常都是不吃那馅饼的。伊凡·雷德格雷夫这么想着，就把馅饼带回自己的工作间吃掉了，算是对董的一个安慰：眼不见心不烦嘛。在这么一个过程里他看到了艾玛·海泽尔，近乎是下意识地和她打了个招呼，却没有像从前那样得到回应。他正想说点什么，但碍于被馅饼馅料塞满嘴而什么也没说。他擦掉了嘴角的酥皮碎屑，稍稍打理了一番才试图去敲敲艾玛·海泽尔的工作间的门：海泽尔小姐，你中午不吃饭吗？呃，现在已经这个点了，也许你可以等到下午在工作？

艾玛·海泽尔看起来很是疲倦，雪白的雕像竟然会像是要耷拉下去一样——或者说，像是一支点燃的了的，开始融化的蜡烛。她盯着伊凡·雷德格雷夫，似乎还是对他的这么一句关心感到受用的，哪怕她遇到的追求者已经有很多很多，而伊凡·雷德格雷夫虽说大概不是那种纯粹的追求者，但也早就结了婚，她早就不会再多看、多留意了，关于电话的事情纯粹只是一次偶然，只是她自己的一次鬼迷心窍罢了：说不定还是有多拉一人上贼船的想法，毕竟大概没有谁喜欢在这里进行重复的工作。“我累了，”她说“有很多事情等着我做，我太累了。上一周我忘性太大，欠了几张表格，信息部就马上发了信息过来，也许我再也没法当上优秀职工了。我没有胃口，伊凡，我一点胃口也没有。”

“不，海泽尔小姐，我想你已经够努力了，你应该休息一下，你这样下去会把身子搞垮的。”

“其实只有那些做不完的工作在等我，根本就没有人在等我。”

“我很抱歉，海泽尔小姐。也许实际一些的意见会更好？如果有合适的对象的话我会——”

“别说了，伊凡。叫我艾玛吧。”

艾玛·海泽尔看向他，他能很清楚地看到浅浅的青黑色眼圈。这不是什么妆容，她是真的很累。在这个时候伊凡·雷德格雷夫发现雕像本身也没有那么美丽，雨水或是别的什么都会让它的外层脱落。艾玛·海泽尔今天大概真的太累了，甚至忘记去补妆，他甚至能清楚看到由于粉末的掉落而显得肤色不均匀的部分。太奇怪了，这太奇怪了，伊凡·雷德格雷夫想，她再怎么说也是自己的同事，自己怎么能就着外貌上的这么一点消失纠缠不休，还有着莫名其妙的失望呢？就算她每天想着找个好男人，那也不代表这么一点脂粉就是直接端在别人面前，供人品评的。这时伊凡·雷德格雷夫才想起来，自己那大多数时候不施粉黛的妻子就和她不一样……哦，又是有哪里不一样呢？但是只有这种复杂的，关于家庭的责任感才会把他的思绪拉扯回来。他整理整理情绪，说：“这不合适，艾玛，我——”你已经这么叫我啦。艾玛·海泽尔听了他的一时间的“口误”……更像是蓄谋已久的心理活动不慎走漏风声，第一次发出笑声。她在工作隔间里第一次很快乐地笑起来，这时伊凡·雷德格雷夫在想的不是他终究让对方开心了一些，而是在想，“哦，原来她笑起来是有酒窝的啊”。但伊凡·雷德格雷夫此时此刻内心的想法竟是自己其实有一种让她感到快乐的方法，只是他自己从未尝试过。他只是听到马克·罗格朗提到有许多人都在吃那种药，那种药让他们兴奋，让他们熬过让人喘不过气来的生活。他还是犹豫了，没有拿出来，至少艾玛·海泽尔现在很快乐，不是吗？

但是他总该要把药卖出去的。马克·罗格朗很明智地自己不服药而把药物兜售给别人，彼得·董则是表示了明确的拒绝。伊凡·雷德格雷夫知道自己剩下的时间（和钱）都不够多：药是他花自己的钱买来的，要加价卖出去。现在他还有一个选择那就是……艾玛·海泽尔看上去同先前一样疲惫，她的右手搭着脸颊左手抓着头发，一声又一声地叹着气。有一个声音在伊凡·雷德格雷夫的脑海里回响：这就是好时机！一个沮丧的人，一瓶能让人打起精神的药，没有比这更互惠互利的交易！伊凡·雷德格雷夫试图让这声音不要再响了。闭嘴，闭嘴！他甚至想要一了百了，把那玻璃药瓶摔碎在地上，这样就没有什么能让他感到困扰。但是就是在这个时候，艾玛·海泽尔转过头来，对着他笑了笑，是那种仍疲惫但还要强装的笑。她说：现在是几点了，伊凡？你吃过早饭了吗？事实上现在已经到了下午两三点了，而她看上去对此浑然不知。她还能机械性地应对访客，并在终端上做着种种记录。伊凡·雷德格雷夫不认为自己在做不切实际的幻想，他想的是，艾玛·海泽尔那好像是伴随着欢快音符的柔软灵魂其实是被囚禁在一个布满锁链的箱子里，而他有别的办法能把箱子打开。他有什么办法能让艾玛·海泽尔迅速振作起来呢？他想到的只有一种，就是拿出那瓶药。那声音仍然在他耳边，现在则是他自己用这种声音进行自我催眠。一场互惠互利的交易，他想。

艾玛·海泽尔拿出了金币。伊凡·雷德格雷夫注意到那只从黑色衣袖中伸出的手无比洁白，每一根手指都自然地搭在抽屉的把手上而用力。那五根手指就像是一片片合拢在一起的长长花瓣一样，让他不由自主地想起他先前看到她打着电话，而正用手拿起电话听筒的时候。但很快，他的视线就转移到了那些金币上。她的习惯是将金币们一个摞着一个地收纳在抽屉里，或是钱夹子里，这样在她付款的时候就极其方便。也许她自己都料想不到自己有一天会一下子在真理大厦里掏出这么多的金币。她甚至会自言自语，感激自己平日因压力吃不下早饭午饭时省下的钱会在这个时候派上用场。这时，在伊凡·雷德格雷夫内心中有种邪恶的想法出现了，他笃定艾玛·海泽尔愿意拿出很多的钱去减轻心中那些无形或有形的压力。而这种想法是没有谁能压制住的，只有他自己能，而他自己松开了手，那些黑色的东西就笑嘻嘻着窜向天空而再也抓不住了。他可以漫天要价，他相信自己开到三倍的价格艾玛·海泽尔也愿意买。一楼的优秀员工是能拿到奖金的，而艾玛·海泽尔又确实不是那种花天酒地的女人……没错，伊凡·雷德格雷夫是注意到艾玛·海泽尔的软肋了，也有真情实感地希望她开心快乐过，要怎么去否认那些一瞬间内产生的情感呢？但是这都不会阻止他。他说：成交。他接过了很多很多的金币，艾玛·海泽尔接过了那一瓶药。出乎他意料的只有一件事，艾玛·海泽尔迫不及待地在他面前打开了药瓶，倒出些许药片，而后拿起水杯，就着水一口咽下。“多么不可思议啊，伊凡，”她说，“我总觉得药现在就起了作用，我似乎再也没必要担心那些事情了。”

伊凡·雷德格雷夫在一瞬间内感到恐慌：那种药是这样的东西吗，是这样一下就让人见效的东西吗？不，那应当是错觉，也许就同安慰剂是一个道理。病人们吃下普通的没有其他佐剂的白色药片，就觉得自己好起来了……他甚至不敢去看艾玛·海泽尔，现在的她不知为何对他产生了某种亲昵，仿佛是将他当成了自己的救星一般。也许自己这个时候应当说一句“要是有用，欢迎下次再来”然后逃之夭夭，但是伊凡·雷德格雷夫不具备这种勇气。他咽了口唾沫，在原地看着她，而以前要是艾玛·海泽尔被这么盯着，定然会不着痕迹地移开视线并走开，也许之后会在电话里说：我的天啊，我工作的地方有个想占我便宜的男同事，他甚至已经结婚了！天啊，我宁可在鼹鼠洞前盯着鼹鼠看一天，我也不想和他说话！但是现在的艾玛·海泽尔更像是一个孩子，她的两眼湿润，看上去含情脉脉，就这么看着伊凡·雷德格雷夫。不是含情脉脉，那自然不是含情脉脉，伊凡·雷德格雷夫想，她一定是看到了别的什么，于是他试探性地喊了一句：“艾玛？”这个时候，她才像是恢复了清醒。她开始整理自己的头发，甚至拿出了藏在桌面角落的化妆镜，查看自己是否要补一补唇妆（尽管赫尔默能用的化妆品少得可怜）：“哦，伊凡，谢谢你，我现在好多了……多亏了你的药，它的效果太好了！”

“不，不用谢……？”伊凡·雷德格雷夫被这样过分热情的反馈打了个措手不及，“艾玛，如果——”他是想说那句话的，可是又觉得不该说。那金币沉甸甸的，压得他……不会喘不过气来的，他只是感受到奇妙的负罪感与得逞感在他的心头留下细密针脚，而他根本扯不掉。他只能转移注意力，想到水费与房租要交，还有社区组织爱国音乐会所需的“捐款”要交。但这又有什么用呢，艾玛·海泽尔还是把他当做救星了：“伊凡，伊凡，我下次要是需要，还会来找你买。我现在真的把所有的烦心事都忘了！我还能继续工作，做……做很多的事情！”不要这样，艾玛。他这么想，但还是没说。他默认了艾玛的话，转身出去了，假装她的视线本身就不存在。可是就在他出去的时候，艾玛·海泽尔的视线仿佛还留在他身上，像两束细细的光芒伴着他的脚步而移动。他躲也躲不掉，还是去找了马克·罗格朗。他当然没有说自己把药卖给了谁，也不在意对方是否会去猜。他把一部分钱分给了对方，似乎这样留在他手中的罪孽就要少一点，而他自己也知这都是假象，自己还是个十足的混蛋，他甚至还想着要在下班后去买点带香味的肥皂、作业本、铅笔和橡皮，打包好寄往莱德。我是一个十足的混蛋，伊凡·雷德格雷夫趴在邮局的长条木桌前这么想，但也什么都没做。他拿出了一些金币支付邮费，把填写好信息的单子递给工作人员。当他写下妻子的名字时，他一瞬间感觉自己要把笔杆都给折断。他把笔又放回去了，什么都没发生。

伊凡·雷德格雷夫把一些金币放在了路边乞讨者身旁的碗中，把一些金币放进了伴着不再出现的黄昏拉着手风琴的卖艺人脚边的罐子中，但是他手里的金币还剩很多。他突然对这么一种重量感到极度懊恼，又对无法彻底甩开这份重量的自己感到懊丧。他绕路至河湾边上，恶劣地拿起石头去打那些在一旁歇息的鸟儿，看着它们匆匆忙忙飞离，然后这里就什么都没有，只剩他一人了。他甚至产生了用金币打水漂的想法，这样，艾玛·海泽尔的脸就再也不会出现了——不会出现在任何地方，不会出现在画报上，理发店门前的灯管里，也不会出现在水面上。他丢出石头，打破这么一种幻象，然而艾玛·海泽尔那疲惫而又强装出来的笑在石片的击打下只会碎裂成两个，三个，伴随着波纹的扩散变得更多更多。伊凡·雷德格雷夫仿佛感受到有许许多多的艾玛·海泽尔正围着他，笑着，亲昵地称他伊凡，这对他来讲是最大的噩梦。最后，在他支付完所有他能支付的账单，确认自己手头上的金币不剩多少后，准备进入梦中。他不想看电视剧，也不想看书，他似乎一下子就被什么把做其他事情的动力都抽干了。如若艾玛·海泽尔吃了药是变得轻飘飘，那么他就是沉得只能掉到地上的铅块。他做梦，梦到他的妻子，然后是艾玛·海泽尔。他梦到自己会继续称呼她为艾玛，还会伸出手去，没有比这更让他恐惧的景象了。他不会想到本会让他有些尝到禁果快乐的梦境会让他如此喘不过气来，半夜时分他醒来，继续被罪恶感包围。罪恶感与他同眠，睡在他的身旁，就像是黑色的猎犬随时准备咬断他的喉咙，但现在又因安逸而酣睡。他躺回去，躺到天亮。他不想去真理大厦，他什么也不想做，可是使命感还在让他起床洗漱换衣。伊卡洛斯可以从天上掉下来，但他不能从地面再掉到地底下。伊凡·雷德格雷夫走出地铁站，在吸气呼气中感受着无比黏着的，要让他呛到的，充满焦油与灰尘气味的空气，而赫尔默的雨还在下。

他走进工位，持续着工作。说来奇妙，经过那么一个夜晚的挣扎后，他发现人心适应性实在是太强，很快，在这一周里，他习惯从马克·罗格朗那里买来药物，再转手卖掉。他总觉得只要自己同艾玛·海泽尔说清楚服药的注意事项，就不会有什么事情发生。而确实，现在的艾玛·海泽尔看上去比先前更好，甚至不会因为忘记一些工作而遭到批评。艾玛·海泽尔是个好主顾，她足够漂亮，又足够少话，不会对药物的来源问东问西。她就是抓着一根救命的稻草，因而不会随意舍弃。伊凡·雷德格雷夫会把药卖给她，假装不在意她贴身而来在自己脸颊上留下的一个吻，而这已经是精神趋近于崩溃的前兆，雕像的内里开始融化，就像一支雪白的蜡烛在不断流下灼热的眼泪。他把这当成宝贵的胜利果实，但又会在离开工作隔间后迅速用衣袖抹掉，最后再去洗手间用清水进行仔细的清洗，继续着今天的工作。伊凡·雷德格雷夫觉得应当一直是这样得过且过到他自己找到合适晋升途径的时候，但他感觉到有什么不对劲，于是他还是选择在某一天主动去找艾玛·海泽尔。她还是让他进来，以为他或许是送药来了。我不是，我不是，我只是想看看是不是一切都……哪有好，只能退一步而求正常。他摇摇头，才注意到艾玛·海泽尔开关抽屉的手开始不自觉地颤抖，而她的手背上留下了奇怪的抓痕。“艾玛？这是你自己抓的吗？”

“没有药，我就睡不着觉，伊凡。我昨晚睡不着，就想着打电话给交友俱乐部的人，可他们竟然说——我是疯子！这不该的，我只是觉得我的手背下总有小虫子在爬，像是要啃掉我的血管和骨头。我太害怕了，我只是希望有人能陪陪我，但他们都说我是疯子呀！伊凡……你带药来了吗？”

“艾玛，”伊凡·雷德格雷夫这次真的是出于忧虑和关心而这么叫的，而不是出于一种得意，“艾玛，别这样。我很担心你。这样吧，你可以出去走走？这里没有开窗子，太闷了，也许你只是太累了，我可以找人帮你代班的。”

“空气里……啊——霉点，都是霉点！霉菌到处都是！我不行，我不行！”艾玛·海泽尔突然像是发脾气的孩子一样，把桌面上的文件都推到了地上。她甚至关上了应对来访者的窗口，而现在还是工作时间，伊凡·雷德格雷夫听到了来访者在敲打窗口处的挡板。艾玛·海泽尔开始不受控制地大哭起来，抓着自己的头发，几乎是从办公椅上滚落下去，像是一个要摔碎了的花瓶。她被摔碎，她在角落里蜷缩起身子哭泣。伊凡·雷德格雷夫想到碎了的漂亮雕像，想到被拆了线的洋娃娃，雕像不是空心的，洋娃娃也不是，棉花从缝隙里全都冒了出来。艾玛·海泽尔就是这样，在她那被某种东西侵蚀得只剩空洞的精神中，只有那些东西会满出来。她的精神过于恍惚，也许她都不知道在她面前的就是伊凡了。她依靠在伊凡·雷德格雷夫的怀里，而这时她也想不到伊凡·雷德格雷夫内心竟在想也许只有死亡才会变成解脱：他什么都不是，他把对方推到深渊里，又想着让她到另一个深渊里再也回不来。人的死能是这样的重复利用吗？伊凡·雷德格雷夫为自己感到恶心，他没法推开艾玛·海泽尔，又没法去除自身卑劣的那一部分。睡吧，艾玛。他说，你可以睡上一觉。艾玛·海泽尔昏昏沉沉地睡去，他在确信对方完全睡着后起身，想了想还是不把她抱起，把她的身体扶正，让她靠着墙壁睡，然后把放在工作椅上的毛毯拿下来，盖在她的身上。伊凡·雷德格雷夫想：看来她的膝关节容易受冻。一边这么想，他一边铺平了毛毯。他离开，而马克·罗格朗看着他，饶有兴致，最后表现出夸张而古怪的模样：绕着他转了一圈——“哦，热情领袖三号的味道，你可真有兴致！伊凡，你是我的朋友，我给你一个忠告：不要和嗑药的婆娘扯上关系！”

你可真的是比我还有兴致。伊凡·雷德格雷夫没有回嘴的心情，这让马克·罗格朗感到败兴。于是他继续着嘲笑，认为笑声足够让对方的心情更糟。而事实证明他的目的达到了，伊凡·雷德格雷夫在回到了自己的工位后，把文件夹狠狠地摔在了地上。这么一个动作是他目前能做出的最大宣泄，他气喘吁吁，最后不得不自己把表面裂开的文件夹和几页纸片一同捡起来。他继续工作，却不知道艾玛·海泽尔如何。他不敢再去想药的事情，然而生意还是要做，没有回头路，在明天，或是后天，他还是要拿药的。他去取出放在馅饼摊推车里的药，然后把药带给固定的主顾。这几天他刻意不去想艾玛·海泽尔的事，哪怕他其实带着药在身上了，他也没想着去兜售。他希望不要有谁来找他，这样他就能继续以为什么事都没发生了。他想，也许这不能怨我，毕竟最开始我是不知道药物的副作用是那样的……不是普通的药？但他们都需要啊！他们不都是主动——也许不完全是，但我只是提供了一个窗口，是他们自己要靠过来的！他心里想着这么多这么多的事情，但都没说，还是要保持平静表情面对来访者。有人敲门了。

他知道是谁，又不能不去开。艾玛·海泽尔看上去比上次还要更憔悴了，她的眼窝开始有深陷痕迹，她就像是一株从内到外都陷入干枯的植物。她的声音很小，伊凡·雷德格雷夫需要很认真去听才能听到：“伊凡，把药给我吧，我只要一点——不，一片，就一片，让我快乐一些吧。”

“不要这样，艾玛。”他真的在阻止了，“你不可以再……”

“伊凡！我只要一片，难道，难道你连这一片都不愿意——”

“好吧，一片，我不会要你的钱的，只能一片，千万不要多……”

“一片还是不够！你明白的，伊凡，那些东西就要追上我，它们要把我杀了！过去的，现在的，将来的，那些东西都要堵住我的嘴，把我杀了！救救我，伊凡，我想——”

“艾玛，我求求你了，你不能……”

“如果拿不到它，我会死的！”

“艾玛……你应该，”伊凡·雷德格雷夫终于说出了他最开始就该说而没说出的话，他就是用这么一句话试图为早就打开的错误的裂口进行弥补，“你应该更爱惜自己。”多么错位的一次弥补，多么割裂的一次弥补，当他说这句话时，他还是无法完全拒绝她，还是要拿过钱再把药瓶递出去，他甚至会在递出药瓶时，对她说“少吃点”。太可笑了！艾玛·海泽尔对她说了谢谢，很快就出去了。这时伊凡·雷德格雷夫还没完全意识到这个举动代表了什么，他几乎是追着她出去，看到她走到了公共电话边上。她好像本来要和谁诉说，但最后还是选择打开药瓶，掏出药片，把药片一口气全倒在了手掌心里。她把药片全都吞了下去。

\----------------------------------------------------

艾玛·海泽尔看到了花朵。浅紫色的，边缘发光的花朵自中心开始绽放，而她只能看着，却抓不到。她想起了小时候会在尚且干净的河流边见到野花。

艾玛·海泽尔看到了红色与蓝色的缎带正包围着她不断旋转，就像是有谁簇拥着她，像是要送给她一份礼物。她想起来自节日的馈赠，一份最单纯的祝福。缎带只属于她，欢愉包围她，她张开双手去抱。

艾玛·海泽尔看到了烟花在绽放。紫色的，粉色的，是如此的闪耀。艾玛·海泽尔不由得抬起头去看，她想起自己以前送别去异地工作的朋友，在那天晚上看到了领袖庆典时一定会放的烟花。

艾玛·海泽尔跳起了舞。她在旋转，她踏着轻飘飘的舞步旋转，哪怕长长的黑色制服裙只会让她更容易跌倒，她也以为自己的裙摆正像是花瓣一样正在飞舞。她在这个时候感受到自己是那么的自由，哪怕有那么多东西要把她向下拉扯，她却还能继续跳舞，继续向上。她感到十分快乐，她发现自己很久没体会过这样的快乐了。她不需要工作，不需要去寻找配偶，什么都不需要，她只需要跳舞。

艾玛·海泽尔看到了蓝色的蝴蝶。它真漂亮！它通体发光而轻盈，就是她所幻想的，自己应当有的模样。只要扇动翅膀，她就能前往任何地方，有说不完的话，并且感到如此轻松。好漂亮的蝴蝶啊！这只蝴蝶也在她先前经历的数次幻觉中出现过，就像是为了安慰她似的，总会停在她的手上。

啊！蝴蝶！

艾玛·海泽尔伸手去碰它，那蓝色的蝴蝶就乖顺地停在她的指尖，像是现在的她唯一触手可及的，真正的朋友。蝴蝶在她的指尖停下，但过了几秒钟就消失了，像是消散的火苗。她想起生日蛋糕上被吹灭的蜡烛，被撕掉的杂志上的彩页，自己弄丢的外国歌曲歌词本，还有一壶冷掉的茶，再也不会有人帮她加热，而她自己也做不到。蝴蝶也没了，变成了细碎的蓝色光点，在她眼前消失。蝴蝶再也不会回来了！强烈的悲伤钻透她的胸口，这种悲伤无比刺骨，近乎渗进她身体里的每一个角落。雕像岌岌可危，植物岌岌可危，她感到自己在止不住流泪，而滚烫的眼泪几乎要融化她的眼珠，或者说，是她流了太多的眼泪，她的眼珠就像是要从那眼泪的河流里一起落出来似的。她捂住了自己的眼睛。

艾玛·海泽尔倒下了。

\----------------------------------------------------

大家都知道艾玛·海泽尔死于服药过量——这是含蓄的说法，她是个瘾君子。大家都会嘲笑她，哪怕他们之中也有谁暗自用药，在钢丝上行走，他们也要嘲笑。他们说，艾玛·海泽尔的优秀员工的职称是用肮脏的手段换来的，一个瘾君子是不可能好好工作的！这些评价在玛格达·罗科维奇发声后暂且停止，但并未被根除。玛格达·罗科维奇说：难以置信！她是优秀的员工！你们不该如此诋毁！伊凡·雷德格雷夫觉得不只是这样。并非不是这样，而是不只是这样。可是，他又有什么资格说，你们都给我闭嘴，只有我最了解艾玛·海泽尔呢？她是一个普通的女孩，她很好，她真的很好，只是……有什么只是，自己也就是个卑劣的罪人。

伊凡·雷德格雷夫在回家路上，看到了一只蓝色的蝴蝶。那蝴蝶也许是再也受不了这污浊空气的折磨了，在地上挣扎。在伊凡·雷德格雷夫打算过去用树枝把它拨到树丛里时，匆匆而来的过路人将它踩在了脚下。他走进地铁站，准备回家。他什么也没做，什么也不想，他觉得没什么好哭的，卑鄙的人并不能哭，而是要偿还。可是他现在能偿还什么呢？他回到家中，听到了电话铃声响起的声音。多么巧啊，多么巧，一个对自我进行拷问的机会到来啦。伊凡·雷德格雷夫接起了电话。

“亲爱的，你这几天还好吗？我收到了你寄过来的肥皂……它有香味，太难得了，我们都很开心，现在，我们的衣服再也不会有那种石头的味道了。作业本很好，铅笔也很好，橡皮也很好，亲爱的，我不知该怎么说才好！”

“……我爱你，亲爱的。”

“亲爱的，我也爱你。”

伊凡·雷德格雷夫假意自己是在同妻子进行曾经有过的，互不挂断电话的游戏。他把听筒倒扣在桌面上，想着用着那笔钱买来的香皂作业本铅笔和橡皮，发出无声的嚎哭。伊凡·雷德格雷夫又看见了那只蓝色的蝴蝶，却和艾玛·海泽尔看见的不一样。

fin.

关于那只蓝色的蝴蝶

艾玛的服药过量结局，主要是想凹在卖药过程中和艾玛产生的特殊联系。

从来没写过这种婚外恋剧情，很惭愧，大概蛮烂的请原谅我。

艾玛在挣扎：她努力工作，也努力寻找配偶，试图做一个在赫尔默普世价值观下优秀而又圆满的女性。卖药给她就是给她的脆弱另一种出口——向下的出口。向上很难向下很容易，而毒这种东西但凡沾上了就摆脱不了，于是她在这里的异化显得很快。我觉得这份挣扎很，普通人（词穷），于是我试图去写，去表达……其中包括了一些男性凝视之下女性形象的描写，如果有人能get到就好了。

伊凡一侧我就是想凹那种吃着碗里的望着锅里的感觉——也不完全是吧，还有一种在小善小恶大善大恶之间挣扎的感觉，希望我表达到位了。

蓝色的蝴蝶是艾玛那段出幻觉cg里出现的最后一个元素，所以用了。大概有一些象征含义，不过我自己都很难表述清楚，就这样吧，毕竟把自己搞的乱七八糟东西剖开感觉很不好意思……

谢谢你能看到这里。

ps：关于甜橙树的引用……也许儿童文学相关放在这篇文里怪怪的，但是，稍微想制造那种微妙的倒错感，不管是对爱，还是对活着本身的倒错感。我很喜欢那段。


End file.
